Talk:Stephen Garrovick (II)
first name The disambiguation page notes that different stories have given Ensign Garrovick from the first name Tom and/or David. However, I don't see any links to which stories those might be. -- 00:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : From Star Trek 9: :: He strode to Kirk and saluted. "Ensign David Garrovick reporting, sir." : I can't find any Tom references though.--Tim Thomason 02:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: : ::: This was the one story about ''Farragut I never told you, Tom, after we destroyed the cloud creature that killed your father.'' :: Also, goes so far to call him a Commodore, and also misspell his last name on two occasions, but correctly on another. ::This guy is a big contradiction -- Ensign David Garrovick in TOS novelizations, Lt. Garrovick died senselessly from a Klingon landmine in "Home is the Hunter", First Officer Stephen Garrovick was a POW from 2279 until 2287 in "In the Name of Honor", and Tom Garrovick is a commodore in "Debt of Honor", circa 2286. -- Captain MKB 02:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Should this page then be "David Garrovick" in deference to James Blish, with the other names/histories underneath that? -- 03:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Well, Stephen in "ITNOH" and "Lt. Garrovick" (RIP) in "Home is the Hunter" are both contradictorally stated to be *the* Ensign Garrovick that had dealings with the evil cloud. So my hopes that they weren't specified are dashed (mainly because they're main characters in those two novels). I don't have access to "Debt of Honor," but I assume Commodore Tom is also connected with said event, otherwise we might have a new character (another son!). But I doubt it. : The choices really are between "David Garrovick" (1 reference, the novelization from the 1970s) and "Stephen Garrovick (II)" (1 reference, from an okay novel in 2002). I have a feeling the latest reference is the only official one and the other two are aberrations.--Tim Thomason 04:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I don't think Blish trumps anything else. Perhaps this should be a "Garrovick (Ensign)" page, with different sections for each different version. Unless the In the Name of Honor version, being the most current, is the trump card (but I don't think that's how things are done here). -- 04:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Tom is the same person since Kirk refers to the events of the episode when he says to him "This was the one story about ''Farragut I never told you, Tom, after we destroyed the cloud creature that killed your father." :::Maybe he was duplicated in the transporter, and one of him chose to go by the name "Tom" instead? :::I agree there probably should be an ambiguous title. The only source that seemingly could "trump" would be ItNoH, since it is the only appearance that isn't cameo length, not because it is newest, but that's my subjective judgment. The name of the article with "(Ensign)" doesn't wow me because Dead Garrovick was a Lieutenant, Stephen was a Commander and Tom was a Commodore. Perhaps Garrovick the Younger could be Garrovick (junior) to show he is the younger of the two "known" Garrovicks. ::: Too bad some cooperative writer couldn't add something to a new novel or comic that establishes his name is Stephen David Thomas Garrovick and he goes by David to avoid confusion with his father, and only his really close friends call him "Tom" based on a funny memory from his early career... I think that's how they explained the continuity error of The Incredible Hulk being called both David and Bruce. -- Captain MKB 06:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Regarding the Hulk, he started out as Bruce Banner, but Stan Lee got mixed up and called him Bob a few times in the comic scripts. When people asked about it, he came up with the fact that his name was Robert Bruce Banner. The name David Banner comes from the television series; the change was because the network thought the name "Bruce" sounded "too homosexual," though Lee insisted they acknowledge it, so on his (fake) grave you see the name "David Bruce Banner." ::::As for Garrovick, I'm all for using the ItNoH version as the baseline, because as you said, it's the only appearance larger than a cameo (since "Obsession"). We should note the alternate names, though. -- 07:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) He was called David in The Autobiography of James T. Kirk. That means we now have 2 stories with David, making David the more common name. Should the page be renamed? --NetSpiker (talk) 12:42, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Reading through the above conversation, it was apparently decided to use "Stephen" because the source that uses that name has the character appear in a substantial role, whereas the other appearances were cameos. Now the question becomes, is the appearance of "David" in "The Autobiography" a cameo, or more? If it is more than a cameo, then we would have one minor '''and' one major appearance of the name, which should trump the just one major appearance of "Stephen" so far and I would then vote that this page be moved to "David Garrovick". - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:33, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Turns out he was also called Stephen Garrovick in the Starship Creator games. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:28, January 27, 2018 (UTC) dead vs. alive Minor nitpick on the canon material for Garrovick: while it's true that the security guards with him are attacked by the cloud creature, in Kirk's next log entry, he says that one man is dead and another in critical condition. Later, when McCoy is logging autopsy reports, it is never said one way or the other whether the report is on the guard we know to be dead, or if the second security guard has died.Jim in NYC (talk) 04:30, September 26, 2017 (UTC)